


The Price of Being King

by the_truth_will_light_the_sky



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_truth_will_light_the_sky/pseuds/the_truth_will_light_the_sky
Summary: Young Regis Lucis Caelum found himself crowned as the new King of Lucis after his father, the late King Mors, had passed on. Now, the inexperienced king faces a painful realization of what it's really like to be the king of Lucis and all the burdens he would bear -- burdens that he himself would pass on to his child just like the way his father did before him.Such is the price of the betrayal that started it all.





	The Price of Being King

_Regis Lucis Caelum. 113th King of Lucis._

The title felt a tad too foreign to the young prince’s ears as he sat on the throne of Lucian kings of old, feeling the tightness in his chest a contrast to the celebration roaring all around the continent of Lucis. He remembered the words of his ally as he mourned his father’s passing. An ally who witnessed the first king of Lucis ascend his throne and die, only to pass the burden of king to his own son.

_‘A prince is crowned a king at the death of his father, so would a princess when the queen has passed. Is this the price to pay for one person’s ascension to the royal throne?’_

Regis couldn’t forget her words echoing loud and clear in his head as he stood, waving his hand to the people who served his father, the late King Mors. And now, they are serving his son. He wondered how they felt.

The newly crowned Lucian king met the eyes of one Cor Leonis, forlorn in the corner of the hall, Clarus Amicitia looking pale as he held back his tears and from afar a figure of one such Veritas Lux Seculum disappeared into the crowd.

_‘Lucian kings die for another to ascend. One more person to bear the insomnia of waiting for the Chosen One until he or she is out of time, passing the burden of waiting once again to another child of Lucis.’_

Veritas kept saying again and again even after they buried the late King Mors, with Regis rubbing his naked hands together, the Ring of the Lucii on his finger for all the world to see.

_What a way to be royalty, _he muttered to himself.__

___She was right.  
_ _ _

__In the end, Regis himself would die until his own child inherits his burden. He stared into the eyes of Aulea, watching as she stood meekly below the throne, her eyes staring at somewhere else other than him. Maybe she felt the same kind of fear. Regis couldn’t bear to think she’ll carry the same burden as he would as king._ _

__Being King and protector of the Crystal didn’t seem to be such a wonderful role anymore._ _

__As the first night of being ruler came, King Regis found himself staring out into the horizon, beyond the walls of Insomnia, out into the wild world of stars and danger. He closed his eyes against the dying sun, seeing red all over as his eyes closed shut._ _

___One day the Chosen One shall rise._ _ _

__Regis felt himself shudder at the thought._ _

__All the royalty of Lucis prepared for this chosen one’s coming._ _

__They forced themselves to be willing to sacrifice their own flesh and blood in order to return the light once the darkness returns, knowing full well that their beloved child would never return to them once the deed is done._ _

__Oh how did they feel? Waiting in vain to see if their child will be the sacrificial lamb?_ _

__Regis let out a sharp breath, his hands grasping the ledge of the railings on the balcony, missing his father now more than ever._ _

___What if?_ _ _

__What if he could only have asked his father how it felt like to wait and see if the sacrifice was his to make? If he could at least have thanked his father for his sacrifice, he’d turn back the time._ _

__He wanted to throw the ring away. If only someone else could do it._ _

___If only._ _ _

___‘If’ is such a dangerous word, is it not?_ _ _

__He saw the way the Ring of the Lucii’s burden ate his father’s years away, robbing a son of his precious time with his beloved father. He remembered the ache as he watched his father wither so early on in his age._ _

__He felt sorry and ashamed of the kind of father he will become to his child._ _

__Would Regis have the time to be a father at all?_ _

__He suddenly felt fear. Fear not for his own, but for the life of his child if the Crystal would so wish that he or she be the Chosen One._ _

__Would he even accept it? Would he dare fight the gods and the Crystal for the life of his child?_ _

__King Regis stared hard at the dying sun, praying._ _

___‘At least as king, let me be strong. But as a father, let me be even more so,’_ he implored, the ring shining bright against his pale skin. And he sighed._ _

___Kings and Queens of Lucis, prepare thyselves for the sacrifice required of you. For as thy blood spilled for the world, the light shall be restored, and the darkness forever banished._ _ _

___Such is the price of the betrayal that started it all._ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! It's nice being here! First of all, thank you very much for reading this short fic of King Regis. I find that there's not much written in fanfictions about him and I believe he deserves to be heard too. 
> 
> I'm also in tumblr! Come and say hi if you ever drop by!
> 
> https://the-truth-will-light-the-sky.tumblr.com/
> 
> Cheers!  
> M


End file.
